Remember When
by Wohoooo
Summary: A grown ups Beck and Jade are dealing with a crisis in their relationship. The conselour gave them a interesting advise.They have to write their perspectives of all the moments they share toghether. Bade moments seen from Jade's and Beck's different point of veiws.
1. Chapter 1

The soft sunlight drenched the whole room creating a peaceful atmosphere. The big room was painted in a pastel cream tone it was furnished with a big desk of wood next to the window. The place had one of the most beautiful views of the city from a skyscraper. In the middle of the room a big leather couch is placed in front of which an elegant divan rest. On top of the desk there were documents, files and pictures. A picture of a family. They seemed very happy. A middle aged man embracing his wife and a beautiful little girl in his lap, with huge dimples highlighted by a huge smile. The door was closed and the room was full of a dead silence.

In the divan was sitting a woman. She had short dirty blonde hair, white skin and huge almond chocolate eyes. Her features were adorned by little age marks a couple of wrinkles on her forehead that gave a solemn and wise air to her sole presence. In front of her in the left end of the couch rested a young woman around twenty six years old. The girl is about 5'7 with long silky black hair, white porcelain skin, deep blue eyes and beautiful features sadly overshadowed by a giant scowl in her face. In the completely opposite side of the couch there was a man about the same age of said girl. Tall and muscular about 6'0, tanned skin, raven black amazing hair and a blank stare in his eyes. After a while the oldest women broke the silence:

"Is nice to finally meet you" said the women "Well let's begin with the basic. My name is Dr. Iris Williams and i´m going to be your therapist. This is your first couple counseling. Am I right?"

"Yes it is"

"Ok according to this information you must be Mr. Oliver"

"Beck. You can call me Beck" he said extending his hand for her to shake it.

"And Jade Oliver I guess?" Iris said motioning to the girl.

"Jade West" she answered coldly.

"Such a beautiful name" Jade just rolled her eyes.

The women then stood up and went to the desk to pick up more papers. The ones the couple filled when they arrived to the consulting room.

"This case it's really interesting" she muttered.

" Ok let me see if I got this right you two aren't married" they nodded "but you have been in a relationship for more than five years"

"That's right" Beck said

"I know this seems so harsh and you usually aren't willing to talk about your personal problems but it's important that I know what kind of problems you are having" she said awkwardly.

"She" he started

"He" she said at the same time.

"Could you let me talk? Please"

"For you to put me like the bitch of the story"

"No! I will never do that! I just want to fix this? I don't even know what I did wrong. I just want to be with you .Back to what we were a couple of weeks ago!" he said looking hurt, rubbing the back of his neck in distress.

"You don't understand! I don't work like that I just can't! I thought that you were perfect for me because you weren't that kind of guy" she then buried her face in her palms.

" I tried, I'm trying to understand. Hell! What's so wrong about that? Why the fuck can't you? Why did you?" Beck now was shaking his head violently like he wanted to rip his own head off.

The doctor looked at the couple in confusion. Right now all seemed like a puzzle. Impossible to be armed. The doctor's head was full with ideas but nothing made sense.

"Ok sometimes people made mistakes, we are all humans. So when someone cheats us is all right to feel angry and betrayed"

"WHAT?" Beck and Jade screamed at the same time.

"Yes that's your problem right?"

"NO it isn't. I would rather die before cheat her"

"I'm not that kind of girl." said Jade offended

"Will you two please tell me what is it then?" said Dr Williams who was about to faint.

"We didn't have a perfect relationship. But I love what we have or had. Hell this is confusing. So I decided propose to her and when i did it she dumps me!. I just can understand. I thought that she love me"

"I love you but I just.. I hate this shit. I do love you i prove it when I agreed to come here with you to figure out things"

"Yes but if you love why can't you marry me?"

"See you don't understand!"

"Ok I have never seen something like this before!" was Dr. Williams statement.

An hour later

"I finally decided how to help you" said Dr. Williams "It's introspective mostly. You have to write about yourself and your relationship with each other that includes where did you born, how old did you learn to ride a bike details of your childhood, how did you two you met, first date, first kiss… whatever you want. The idea here in that write it down will help you both to understand yourselves a why are you so desperate to get married" she said looking at Beck "and why you don't want to" she now was talking to Jade. Don´t worry nobody is going to read this not me even if the curiosity is killing me" Jade and Beck exchanged weird looks. "Ups I say it out loud" she added in an apologetic way. "What do you think about it?"

"I agree. It's a good idea" Beck said nodding.

"I'll do it" Jade told them.

"Perfect I guess I'll see you next week"

"Bye"

And Iris just sat there and saw the young couple exiting her office feeling internally proud of her therapist skills.

* * *

**This is going to be short about three chapters. I'm a failure i know i just can't write more than one thousand words each chapter but next chapters will be what Beck and Jade wrote about each other.**


	2. Him

**_I wrote this like a month ago but I really wasn't in the mood to upload it. I have been kind of depressed. Why? I had the brilliant idea of re watch Skins 3 and 4 season and when I reached the episode in which Freddie died I totally had a emotional breakdown. RIP Freddie. What kind of idiots write that show seriously? Kill the best character in such a stupid and disturbing way.I want to cry._**

* * *

I'm not sure which is the right way to do this thing but I'm going to do it like some kind autobiography.

I was born in Vancouver, Canada the 23 of April of 1994. I'm the oldest of two brothers. I have one sibling his name is Keetan and he is six years younger than me. My parents Ana and Michael Oliver a school teacher and a mechanic were great parents: loving, always ready to hear your problems, understanding... They even decided to move to the US for me to attend Hollywood Arts one of the most well-known acting schools in LA and who knows maybe the whole country.

We moved when I was ten years old to a quiet neighborhood in the south part of LA . The house wasn't fancy but was comfortable and welcoming. They did all that just for me to follow my dream of become an actor. I learned to ride a bike when i was ten i don't see why is this important but since Dra. Williams say it i guess it's somewhat important.

_**Why I Am How I Am**_

Since i was a kid i always was complimented for my looks. I remember like it was happening right now. My first day in preschool all the mothers all around me "_such a cute boy_" " _look at his hair_" " _he's going to be such a chick magnet_" was all that i heard while they squeeze my cheeks. I didn't understand anything that day but as i grow up i notice that i was considerated handsome by the female population. I was aware of that. I admit i have been a little bit _arrogant_ during my life about my physique.

_**Her**_

When i got in to HA i was so happy and i met a lot of people. In there I met _her_. Jade. So i don't know how to describe it, our relationship, we weren't friends we just had friends in common and sat together at lunch. She was, i mean _is,_ but at the age of thirteen she was such a beautiful kid i mean you look at her now she's gorgeous and back then she was insanely pretty. Her hair, those beautiful blue eyes and her smile it's one of the most beautiful things i've seen in my whole life.

A huge part of the male population at school was in love with her but was scared as hell of her because man that girl always keeps her guard up. When i asked her out for the first time she started to laugh, rolled her eyes and say a simple and icy "No thanks" the second time just gave me a hard glare and ignore me rest of the week, the third she used the ice law (not a word for a month). All my guy friends always told me to leave her alone that there were a lot of other fishes in the sea ( you know what i mean) and even made fun of me calling me the 'tragic lover of a heartless girl' but i don't know what kind of strange force made want her. _Only her_.

By the eighth time i asked her, i was hopeless. Asking her out became a custom, a habit, a weird addiction that i couldn't get rid of. For my pleasure and satisfaction she said yes. She loves be unpredictable. Oh my god i think i even did a victory dance after she left. Not cool.

**_Fist Date_**

Our first date was crazy i love it. I took her to a fancy restaurant and well it doesn't turned pretty well. She went crazy because her shrimp had tales on it. We ended up eating a bag of Doritos and drinking iced tea on a bench of a park. We _laugh_ so much. She years later told me that she acted that way because of her aversion for shrimps with tales and fancy restaurants because they reminds her of the fights between her parents after expensive dinners with friends and "coworkers".

**_The First time I Held Her Hand_**

I held her hand for the first time in our third date, we went to the fair and i couldn't walk next to her because of the crowd so i took her hand i even keep her delicate palm between mines after we cross the bunch of people. _She let me hold her hand!_ Time for another happy dance. I bet if she gets to read this she's going to make fun of me and put me some kind of nickname like Dancing Becky of something.

**_First Kiss_**

Our first kiss i didn't had any kind of experience in that matter but it happened so natural. Her lips tasted like ice cream. _Coffee ice cream_. It was our fifth date and we went to the old park where we went in our first date i was eating a chocolate ice cream and she a coffee one. This is stupid thanks God nobody will read this.I sneeze and ended up with my face buried in my ice cream she was dying of _laughter._ I even blushed. When she was helping me to clean my face it happened, her face so close to mine her red lips inches of mines i couldn't resist so i pulled her closer and i kissed her. She ended up with ice cream all over her face too and a huge smile but _not as big as mine_ painted on her face.

But things started to change.


End file.
